First Meeting
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: A not-so-typical story of how Robin and KF met. Both Wally and Robin's sides of the story.
1. Wally

**A/N:**

**So everyone seems to have their own version of how these two meet, but they all seem almost the same. So I decided to go crazy with it.**

**:3**

"I have to go to a meeting in Gotham, Wally." Barry informed his nephew, who was only half listening. "Just try not to burn the house down, 'kay?"

"Got it!" Wally called from the living room, not even looking up from his videogame. Then, he suddenly realized what his uncle had said. "Gotham? You mean to meet BATMAN? _THE_ Batman?" Barry steeled himself for what would come next. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEEASE take me with you!" Wally begged, promising various things from getting his grades up to doing _chores_. Barry just shook his head.

"Sorry, Kid, but Gotham's too dangerous. You haven't even fully mastered your powers yet." He reasoned.

"But-"

"No buts." Barry said firmly. "I'll be back in a few hours, and I want to see your butt in that chair when I come back."

Wally slouched into said chair, pouting, as Barry left.

"Party pooper." Wally grumbled to nobody. "Who is he to say I can't go to Gotham? I can go to Gotham! In fact, that's what I'm gonna do!" Standing and striking a heroic pose, Wally proclaimed. "I AM GOING TO GOTHAM CITY ALL BY MY SELF!"

He changed quickly into his KF suit and rushed out the door. He just needed to be back before his uncle, that's all.

In a flash (pun intended), Wally was staring up at the tall skyscrapers of Gotham City.

"Wo-ahhh!" He was so impressed by the sheer size of the place, he forgot to look where he was going, and thus tripped. Luckily for him, before he could fall to the ground, someone caught him.

"Careful!" Suddenly, big blue eyes were staring straight at him with concern. "Hey, aren't you Kid Flash?"

"The one, the only!" Wally boasted proudly.

"Who fell." Robin pointed out with a smirk. Wally sized the kid up. Probably a few years younger, small for his age, black hair, gorgeus blue eys, and the most fantastic smirk. So pretty good looking. Okay, downright sexy.

"Only to see who would catch me." KF winked, causing the kid to roll his eyes. "And you are?"

"Dick Grayson." They shook hands. "I better be on my way, though, so try not to fall again, or you might get hurt." There was that smirk again.

"Never fear. I'm a professional hero." Wally tried to match the smirk with one of his own. "But I better go too."

"See ya around."

"See ya around."

_Damn_. Wally thought to himself. _That is one fine boy._

* * *

><p>Wally changed into his civvies and toured Gotham. He was very lucky and ran into no trouble at all, actually having lots of fun. After an hour and a half, he started contemplating making his way home when a boy arrived out of nowhere.<p>

"Hey Kid Flash."

KF was close to hyperventilating. In front of him was the first sidekick EVER! ROBIN!

"How do you know who I am?" Wally asked, trying to keep his cool.

"How do you know who I am?" That cheeky grin seems familiar...

"TV...?"

"There you go, then." Robin approached him. "SO what brings you to Gotham?"

He said it so nonchalantly that it was as if they were already friends and just catching up.

"Well, the Flash is here to meet with Batman." Wally explained, amazed that he was somehow keeping his cool.

"Yeah. Flash said he left you home, so I came out to find you." Robin explained.

"But how did you know I would be in Gotham?" Kid Flash asked, intregued by this playful sidekick. Robin laughed. Cackled, really.

"I had a hunch." Suddenly, something beeped. Robin pushed a button on his glove and moved some things around a blue monitor, finally stating "The meeting's over. We better get you home."

"We?"

"Yeah. We'll just say I came over on Batman's orders." Robin shrugged. "So can you take a passenger while running?"

"I dunno. But I suppose I could carry you." They both went red, but Robin hopped on Wally's back, and they were off.

* * *

><p>"Nice house." Robin complimented when they came to a stop.<p>

"Thanks." Wally led Rob in, still amazed about how chill he was being. "So do you play videogames?"

"All the time!"

"Then lets go!"

* * *

><p>The Flash came home to the usual sound of videogame violence. He was relieved his nephew decided to follow orders instead of venturing into dangerous Gotham. Suddenly, he head strange cackles and a voice that wasn't Wally's.<p>

"Hahaha! Pwn'd!"

A strange sight greeted Barry as he walked to the living room. Wally was pouting and none other than the Boy Wonder was strutting in front of the couch like a peacock, pumping his fist in the air and waving his controller around.

"Ahem." Barry tried to catch their attention, but it was useless. Wally had already called rematch and the boys were having too much fun to notice him.

He smiled slightly as he returned to the kitchen.

_'Hey Batsy._' He texted the Dark Knight. _'Missing a bird?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So not my best work, but I hope you all enjoyed this. I just wanted to do something a little different with this situation. :3<strong>

**I might do another chapter w/ Robin's verson... Waddaya think?**


	2. Robin

**A/N:**

**So a few of you asked for Robbie's version, and I was _just_ inspired enough to attempt it. **

**BTW, if any of you are like "why does dick have school and not wally", Wally did have school, but because of the time difference, it ended an hour earlier, and he's not the kind to do his hw right when he gets home. So that's why he was video-gaming. **

Dick was in history, last period of the day, and he was BORED. Even in the fancy private school he attended, the teachers weren't all great, and History was the WORST. He flopped his hand into the air lazily.

"Mr. Grayson?" The teacher called on him, brought abbruptly out of his drone by the hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"The period is almost over, Mr. Grayson. Can't you hold it?"

"Sorry, no."

"Very well."

Dick usually made an effort to participate in class, or at least listen, but he would get an A on the test anway, and it was the last class of the day. As soon as he reached the bathroom, the bell rang, so he just strolled back to the classroom, grabbed his bag, and started on his way home. Since Bruce was in a meeting, he would have to walk home. Alfred would have taken him home, but he had decided it was a beautiful day anyway, so he might as well walk.

It was pleasent, but not entirely interesting, and Dick was just starting to wish he had asked Alfred to pick him up after all, when he heard a shout and saw bright-yellow arms flailing comically. He rushed over and caught the boy just in time. "Careful!" He exclaimed before looking up. His eyes widened as his did. He had caught none other than Kid Flash, the very sidekick whose mentor was meeting with his mentor. "Hey, aren't you Kid Flash?"

"The one, the only!" The redhead boasted proudly.

"Who fell." Dick reminded him, smirking.

"Only to see who would catch me." KF winked and Dick had to force his eyebrows not to raise in surprise, and instead rolled his eyes. The file hadn't said Kid Flash swung that way. "And you are?"

"Dick Grayson." Dick reached out and shook KF's hand, taking the moment to check him out. He was lanky, tall, with sparkling green eyes and noticable muscles on his arms and legs, all accentuated by his tight costume. Not to mention his flaming red hair. Truthfully, the picture they had on file didn't do him justice. (pun intended). "I better be on my way, though, so try not to fall again, or you might get hurt." Dick smirked, indicating that it was meant as a playful a blow to his ego.

"Never fear. I'm a professional hero." Kid Flash tried to return the smirk, and did a pretty good job, much to Dick's chagrin.

"See ya around." Dick headed past the sidekick.

"See ya around."

_Robin, I know what we're going to do today._

* * *

><p>Dick became Robin in a matter of seconds, then called Alfred and said he would be home late.<p>

It was easy to find Kid Flash again, though he had changed into civvies, and Robin enjoyed watching him take in Gotham City. It wasn't stalking, of course, just... observation. There were a few close calls with some bad guys, where Robin lost the redhead because he had to kick some butt, but it was never hard to find him again. When KF finally headed down a completely deserted street, Robin decided he would make his move.

"Hey Kid Flash." He greeted, dropping down from the low ledge he had been perched on.

"How do you know who I am?" Wally looked like he was trying to look cool.

"How do you know who **I** am?" Robin shot back, observing the fellow sidekick curiously, smirking.

"TV...?" The answer was weak, as if he didn't really know what the question was asking.

"There you go, then." I tried to be as not chalant as I could. I was doing it better than him, I could tell. "SO what brings you to Gotham?"

"Well, the Flash is here to meet with Batman." Okay, that was a little less chalant.

"Yeah. Flash said he left you home, so I came out to find you." Robin tried to make it sound as if he had been at the meeting so as to avoid suspicion about being Dick Grayson.

"But how did you know I would be in Gotham?" KF seemed curious by him, almost as curious as he himself was. Robin cackled at the question.

"I had a hunch." He replied simply. Then, his holocomp went off, signaling a message. Batman had texted him that the meeting was over. he texted back, saying that he was going to be late and that he had already told Alfred. "The meeting's over. We better get you home." He informed Wally.

"We?" The redhead seemed surprised.

"Yeah. We'll just say I came over on Batman's orders." Robin answered, shrugging. Oh yeah. No trace of chalant. "So, can you take a passenger while running?"

"I dunno. But I suppose I could carry you." Wally and Robin both blushed fiercely, but Rob decided to keep up the lack of chalant, and climbed right up on his back.

* * *

><p>As they came to a stop at a charming house in Kansas, Robin decided he needed to say something.<p>

"Nice house" Robin cursed how dumb that sounded, but Wally didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." He opened the door. "So you play videogames?"

"All the time!" Robin was relieved they had not only something in common, but something to do.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

><p>Robin had never really been challenged during videogames until Kid Flash. Of course he would always have to lose to his school friends sometimes so as not to seem suspicious, but with Wally, he never had to hold back... and he <strong>never<strong> had to lose. He cackled as he crossed the finish line.

"Hahaha! Pwn'd!" He shouted triumphantly, strutting back and forth as Wally pouted on his end of the couch.

"No fair!" Wally exclaimed weakly. "I would totally pwn you if I weren't in this slow-poke car!"

"The point of this game isn't who's fastest! It's who's a better driver! Which is ME."

"Like hell it is! REMATCH!"

"You are so on."

* * *

><p><em>Beep<em>.

Batman looked up from his computers.

He had a text message.

From Flash

?

_"Hey Batsy_" Batman growled at the nickname. "_Missing a bird?"_

_"Meet me at Gotham Park."_ He sent back_ "We may have some things to discuss."_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first twoshot I've written in which I feel the second chapter isn't just some rush ducttape shit. Whaddaya think?<strong>


End file.
